Misterio en Vitoria
by Black-Zola
Summary: Vitoria-Gasteiz,capital de Euskadi,este año es la de Green Capital y las naciones deciden visitarla, conociendo a la "nieta" de Antonio: Ainara Aguirre. Esta chica parece agradarles desde el primer momento,pero no había que ser un genio para saber que nadie quiere acoger a las locas naciones en su casa, y sobre todo si tienes algo que ocultar...¿verdad? -Multipairing-
1. Y el desastre llego a la ciudad

Iepale gente en el ordenador! ¿os he dicho que os quiero? Pues ahora si! bueno... se que tengo a saber cuantos proyectos ya abiertos, pero esto ya tenía que subirlo TT^TT...pues este nuevo mega-proyecto mio cuenta con poco trabajo que espero que cierta moza (si...tu...) se atreva a leer...

espero que os guste! =)

Advertencias o Disclairmer: hetalia no es mio,ni lo sera nunca, pero Vitoria-Gasteiz si,así que...¡apechugar! Lo que este en euskera, para que no vayáis al traductor Google,esta abajo,ok?¿sirve de advertencia que aqui una persona odia a otra?

A pasarla rechachi^^

* * *

_Misterio en Vitoria _

_Vitoria-Gasteiz_

_(Ella era Green Capital)_

* * *

Era de tarde y ella sabia que esos merluzos iban a llegar tarde... ¡Justo el jueves! ¿porque no el viernes? justo hoy que era pintxopote... maldijo al universo en euskera mientras escuchaba a Soziedad Alkoholika...ufa... como le molaba es grupo... pero con lo bien que podría estar en la taberna de Aitzi comiendo las croquetas de su abuela escuchando a...

vio como llegaba el autobús y rezo cinco veces rápidamente antes de ver como esas naciones aparecían... en mal momento la eligieron... ¿Porque no a su hermana? Con los lujos que se daba la mujer... ¿O su hermano? aun mas famoso que ella,foco turistico de Euskadi...no...tenia que ser ella. Bueno,era un honor y tal...¿para que negarlo? Pero para ello aguantarlos... prefería seguir siendo anónima... bueno, risa en marcha,se quitan los cascos y al ataque!

-¡Paulo!¡Aitite Paulo!-grito la chica yendo a abrazar al portugués-¡Asko pozten nau zu ikusteak!-porque para ser sinceros,era la única persona que le alegraba la vista ahí...El portugués respondió al abrazo-¿Se te hizo pesado el viaje? Pues ya lo siento,pero otro autobús tendrás que coger con esas naciones que veo que no tienen alma de fiesta... se nota que no son euskaldunes... menos tu,aitite querido...-dijo mientras le abrazaba. Las naciones miraban raro a la niña, ¿Quien se creía que era para hablar así de ellos? Vieron que ahí estaba algo deprimido el español por ver la muestra de cariño de su nieta hacia el, que era nula-pero tranquilo,estaros en el hotel,que esta cerca de mi casa...porque no hay espacio... también viene aita Euskadi...

-¿Y donde esta ese hombre borde?

-Terminando cosas en Parlamento... ¿donde si no? Bueno,yo pienso que huye de tu ya sabes quien, pero como disimula bien,pues no se... solo espero que tarden en llegar mis hermanos como dos siglos,por favor...

-¿Te presentas al personal sola o con ayuda?-pregunto el luso

-¡Claro!¡Vamos!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Se despego del abrazo para saludar cordialmente- bienvenidos a mi casa,yo soy Vitoria-Gasteiz,también conocida como Ainara Aguirre,capital del País Vasco y este año veo que soy Green Capital...¡mucho gusto!

-Mucho gusto,señorita Aguirre...ya sabrás que soy Alemania, Ludwig Beilschmidt y este mi hermano, Gilbert Beilschmidt...

-Señor Alemania,si usted no usa las formalidades yo tampoco...hablemos de tu a tu-dijo ella abrazándolo en un tiempo corto,haciendo que el alemán se sonrojara. Se fijo en el francés y miro a Ludwig- ¿Que hay que hacer para deshacerse de ese salido mental? Es que no quiero que toque a mis ciudadanas... además,cada vez que vienen alumnos de intercambio de el e Inglaterra,siempre acaban bebiendo y tirados en el suelo de mi casco,y no mola...no saben como hacer un botellón como dios manda...¿por que sera?

-Ya lo siento pero abra que aguantarlo...¡Deja a esas chicas,Francis!-le ordeno con voz seria y muy autoritaria,haciendo que este se girara y dejara las chicas en paz subirse al autobus

-Pero es que Vitoria y yo nos llevamos mal y ella no tiene grandes pechos...¡si se tapa en una camiseta de su patética selección y unos cortos hasta rodilla y unas deportivas sosas!

-Yo...yo lo mato!-exclamo sonrojada la chica. Obvio que no quería ver a ese sin vergüenza por la batalla de Vitoria y sin hablar de que para nada le gustaba saber que Baiona estaba en su territorio. Intento ir a por el,pero se puso detrás de un tipo alto con bufanda que extrañamente, con el solazo que hacía,no se explicaba como es que no se lo quitaba-¿Me haces un favor?¿matas al patético gabacho que tienes detrás?

-Da-contesto con una infantil sonrisa que hizo que las naciones se apartasen

-¡NO!¡Piedad!¡No me hagas daño,Rusia!-suplico temblando como un flan, solo le faltaba arrodillarse

-¿Errusia?¡Kya!-dijo saltando a abrazarlo-¡Siempre tuve ganas de conocer a Errusia!¡mi aita no me dejaba durante la puñetera guerra civil!¡Gracias por ayudarnos,Rusia!

-De...de nada...-solo pudo articular sonrojado por la acción amigable de la chica

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Iván Braginski

-Te llamas igual que un comunista que conozco quitando el apellido-dijo ella como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo- Rechachi, pues espero que te guste mi casa,Ivántxo!-dijo recién abrazándolo. Se separo y miro al resto de naciones-¿Tu no eras el padre de Gibraltar?¿El que tanto detestamos en la familia y trae esos estudiantes desvergonzados? Pues espero que en mi casa no quieras hacer nada igual que esos, que tengo todo el día ocupados a los de limpieza...por lo menos puedo hacer biocompost que si no... una idea chachi- piruleta para aprovechar toda la basura de mi casa,¿no?

-Ai que chica mas lista-dijo España acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza con cariño-no me extraña que seas Green Capital-mas ella se escapo de la caricia y fue a ver quienes eran el resto de países. La gente quedo mirando la reacción de la niña,les pareció extraño: ¿No era Antonio el abuelo de Ainara?

-Vosotras debéis de ser Bélgica y Hungría,¿no?-dijo señalándolas erróneamente. Vio que ambas se reían y un poco mas por ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven

-Yo Soy Emma,Bélgica-dijo la joven con una sonrisa gatuna-y ella es Elizaveta,Hungría...y la chica de ahí es Lily, Liechtenstein

-Upa...fallaco padre...pues encantada!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Fue conociendo nación por nación que había decidido saber quien era quien,evitando al español. Noto que alguien toqueteaba su hombro...

-¡Aita!-dijo la chica abrazándolo

-¡Alaba!¿Zer moduz?

-Ba ondo...oraindik gaude ezagutzen eta gehienak jatorrak dira... beno, batzuk izan ezik, idi-bihotza adibidez...oso maltzurra da,ez dit besarkatu-se quejo la chica mientras señalaba al holandés, que junto con las otras naciones,no entendían de que estaban hablando por el uso de la segunda lengua oficial del lugar

-Ez kezkatu...¿que haces aquí?-pregunto el euskaldun al ver al español

-De visita a mi nieta y a la green capital...veo que le inculcaste tus valores de abertzale...

-Veo que no tienes vergüenza...¿ahora decides visitarla?

-Aita...utzi gaia,jendea dagoela- pidió la niña- hitz egingo dugu geroago,bai?

-Bai...Venga,iros a los autobuses, ya os pillamos ahí

-¿No venís con nosotros?-pregunto el inglés

-La niña vino en bici y yo tengo que coger el coche,así que...ya nos veremos

-¡Y obvio que no meteré la bici en el autobús!¡La quiero mucho! Las veces que habremos echo juntos el anillo verde...

-Pues...mete la bici,entras con nosotros-dijo el luso cogiéndola-además,la gente querrá saber de este personaje extraño

-¡No soy extraña! Solo...capital del que espero dejar de ser comunidad autónoma...-Dijo tiendo sus palabras de una leve ira,del que esperaba que solo una persona se diera cuenta- Aita...¿Tengo que ir?

-Bai-respondio seco, chinchandola... sabía que aquello la fastidiaría mogollon y por un momento que se abriera literamente al mundo, esperaba que no pasase nada

-Jo...por lo menos estaré con el aitite,que si no...-dijo yendo a por la bicicleta

-Ya perdonarla...es un poco alocada pero buena chica...

-Y demasiado abertzale...te dije que le enseñaras a ser buena capital

-Y yo te repito que la eduque bien... que te odie tu ya sabes porque es,España

-¿No estaréis volviendo a discutir justo delante de ellos,no?-pregunto Vitoria detrás de ellos- Os dije por teléfono que aguantarse hasta el final

Las naciones miraban extrañados aquellas reacciones por parte de la capital y comunidad al español que jugaba en minoría. ¿Seria aquella la razón por la que no quería ir?

-Bueno...vamos,que hay que mover esos cuerpos en peligro de oxidación-dijo la chica recién animada llevándose a las naciones al otro autobús- solo espero que no se os haya ocurrido no traer ropa cómoda,que vamos a andar mucho...os llevaré por mi querido anillo verde, os enseñare unos proyectos que pensamos hacer y unos que tuvimos que parar, la ciudad que es algo pequeña,de ahí mi estatura...un poco de tal y tal y obvio que a pasarlo bien,que si no... ufa! Estaría mal!

-.-.-_En el autobus-.-.-_

Paulo miraba por la ventana como no había dejado de ver arboles en todas partes. A su lado, la niña intentaba escapar de las preguntas...

-¿Y cuando naciste?

-Saber a ciencia cierta no se ni me acuerdo ni quiero acordarme, pero mi "bautizo" fue en...1181,por ahí...a bautizo me refiero a fundo el rey Sancho IV de Navarra...,aunque fue una pena que en 1200 me conquistase Alfonso VIII y ya los castellanos empezasen a construir y construir mi casco viejo... en cierto modo,mirando el árbol genealógico, fui hija de Navarra, luego hija de Castilla y al final hija de Euskal Herria...cómico la verdad...o algo así,pero como que no me preocupa... por contar algo pues...em... ya se! He pasado por muchas épocas también,como el gótico o el barroco... pero lo que siempre voy a querer es a mi querida catedral de Santa María,la que aun estoy restaurando... cuesta mucho la verdad,pero haría lo que fuera con tal de verla tan bella como siempre... además, también tenemos hay una estatua de Ken Follet, muy majo el hombre, sin comentar de que me firmo el libro! fue rechachi! Aunque esta catedral la pueda salvar, lastima que la otra no-aquello último lo dijo con odio,mirando al español- y también otra iglesia...¿o no te acuerdas?

A Vitoria le hubiera gustado disimular mejor, pero no podía, si saltaba ese tema, siempre se enfadaba a un punto que no quería llegar,ya que no quería que los demás se enterasen de esa vergüenza suya en la ciudad...-pero igualmente las quiero-dijo apartando la mirada de la nación a mirar a su aitite preferido.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Elizaveta de atrás

-A nada...nada,tranquila...

-¡Cuenta! A que...

-A nada!-dijo ella antes de que terminara la frase. La gente lo miro extrañada y ella miro a la carretera- bueno, ya estamos...ale,a bajar!

Lo dejaron caer y fueron bajando,encontrándose con el hotel que era bastante grande,pero si la comparaban con otras ciudades, les parecio pequeña.

-os hubiera llevado a otro que esta en el centro y alejaros de mi,pero como que no me daba la gana y aquí conozco al personal...¡y así puedo saludar al aitite Paulo mas veces!-vio a una chica que iba a donde ella- ¡Paula! cuanto tiempo cariño mio~

-Ainara! mi amor...muchísimo tiempo,querida...¿te presento ya al jefe? Que quiere conocer a su majísima ciudad-dijo guiñando un ojo. Las naciones miraron extrañados... ¿La niña había soltado su secreto a toda su ciudad?

-Hoy no,ando con prisa, que ya vinieron las naciones... ayúdales con el equipaje

-¡Con mucho gusto!si es mi jarrelo- dijo ella yendo a donde las naciones para cogerles las maletas- ya are que se los lleven a cada habitación correspondiente de cada uno...¡y que disfruten de su estancia!-dijo la chica huyendo antes de que le dieran una propina...

-¿Porque no cogió la propina?-pregunto el austriaco guardando la cartera

-Porque no le gustan...-dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo,ganando una mirada extraña- ¿Que? Sus padres le enseñaron a trabajar lo que quería sin cobrar nada de su nomina.. extraño pero bonito... vamos ya al recepcionista...que también es muy majo...¿A que si,Jon?

-Ya me gustaría ir de pintxopote contigo...pero hoy trabajo hasta tarde,no puedo

-Me debes ya cinco... y no me extraña-dijo mirándolo mal...como si fuera el emoticono del ¬¬ pero algo mas serio...-pero como siempre te perdono...-se fijo en las naciones- ostixe! Casi se me olvidaba! Apunta que estos ya llegaron...

-Ya veía que no los había visto en mi vida- dijo el fijándose en las naciones-menos en tu aitite y el hermano de tu aitite

-Ni me recuerdes de que España esta aquí... me dan ganas de rajarme las venas al son del "amorosa"

-Ahí como estos se enteren...-dijo mientras tecleaba como loco-ale nena... ya esta,pero la próxima vez, avisa con algo de antelación-ella iba a replicar cuando el le corto-y ya me se que te llamaron sin antelación,moza, que ya lo se todo...

-Cotilla

-fue tu hermana quien me lo dijo...que por cierto,esta cruzando la puerta con regalos

-Ahí madre...

-y parecen caros

-Ahí madre por dos...

-Y saludo a las naciones

-No me jodas que...

-también a el...

-Ostias...

-pero solo fue un choque de manos sin mirar a los ojos

-Ahí no...no digas que...

-va hacia aquí...te va a saludar

-Ayudame señor

-¡Hermanita!¿como esta la capital al cuadrado que lleva mi misma sangre pero es mas simplona?-dijo abrazandola como una niña posesa con su peluche

-Bien...¿y como esta la dama del estilo euskaldun y derrochadora por precios altos?-correspondió al abrazo a regañadientes y casi sin oxigeno

-Perfectamente...¡Mira lo que te compre!

-Deja de hacerlo mujer...a que es algo costoso...¿porque siempre acierto?-dijo sacando un colgante

-Porque eres mi hermana y me conoces...¿no?¡póntelo a ver!- dijo y ella obedeció,sacando un colgante de estrella roja

-Al final me lo encontraste...pero me sabe fatal que lo hayas comprado tu...otra vez...-dijo poniéndosela con cuidado. ¡por fin tenia una estrella cuca roja! ¡¿Pero porque ella se lo compraba? Cuando llegaría el día en que justo ella se compraría algo sin ayuda de su hermana? Porque una estrella que decoraba su cuadro todo tuneado lo había pagado ella... y ella no quería que pagase ni el botellin que al final no incluyo. - hermana...¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Cual?

-Que no abras tu boca para decir na de mi...¿estamos? Que te conozco y eres igualita a una vieja de tele cinco...

-Aix...vale...

-Me fió de ti,bueno no,porque te conozco...pero suelta palabra y te cuelgo de mi catedral igualmente-dijo con una extraña sonrisa. Se volvió a donde las naciones- bueno,cuerpos en peligro de oxidación,mañana a la mañana me paso a por vosotros para empezar con la vuelta a Vitoria-Gasteiz en poco tiempo...hoy os dejo instalar y todo eso... no me la liéis parda que me conozco a todo cristo y no le metáis un trauma a mi aitite Paulo...

-Antes te pido un favor y cuida a cierto personaje que lo deje dentro del bus todavía...

-No me lo digas...¡¿Lo trajiste?

-Claro! Quien era aquí la fan de la baserri-eskola o algo así?

-Lo dijiste bien,tranqui aitite...¡que emoción! lo tendré bien cuidado y no cocinare,zin egiten dut!

-tendré que comprarme un diccionario porque sigo sin entenderte bien

-Que lo prometo...-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-y ya te enseñare un poco,que podre ser la peor alumna del euskaltegi,pero la mejor hablando mi lengua!

-¿no es extraño?

-Ya me gustaría saberme la teoría,porque la practica para mi es como...em...ir a cinco tabernas diferentes a comer pintxopote y de puntas diferentes de la ciudad...no...em...yo que se!no soy buena en comparaciones...

-¿Pintxo...que?-pregunto el español,entrando en la conversación

-Pintxopote es lo que hacen en mis bares,cogen y por un euro o euro y medio,te dan un txikito o zurito o mosto con un pintxo riquísimo- explico mientras daba la vuelta a la estrella,que había dado la vuelta sola-me llevo a Haizea también a si que...un placer conoceros

se despidieron de las naciones y se fueron al autobús,donde la chica ilusionada grito:

-¡Claudio!

-¿Porque repollos lo ha traído? oye...nunca mejor dicho-y se rio un poco del chiste malo

-Yo que se,pero sera chachi piruleta tenerlo de visitante en mi casa

-Le picara los pies a aita...ya lo veo

-¡Que mas da!-dijo estrujando el gallo en su pecho

-¡Deja de estrujarlo o sera gallo ala gasteiztarra!-dijo la chica al ver el tono azul del pollo que probablemente no era sano...

-.-.-_En el Hotel_-.-.-

-Ves como no tenía que haber venido-dijo el español tirándose a ala cómoda cama-ella me odia...

-es la oportunidad perfecta que tienes para amigarte con ella... te recuerdo que ella es capital y consigue ablandar un poco el corazón de piedra que tiene tu hijo Enrique así que arregla las cosas ...sin hablar de que es muy normal su odio por las cosas mal echas que dejaste,por ello te costara pero...

-no entiendes que desde aquello ella me odia? Todos los vascos me odian,al igual que los catalanes, quieren la independencia ya... se nota que a parte de un buen padre,no fui un buen abuelo...o aitite... o aitona...

-Todo problema tiene solución y todo odio termina en algún momento...solo falta,encontrarlo, hombre

_de mientras en la casa de Vitoria-Gasteiz~_

-Padre,yo no iba a traer a las naciones a mi casa para que estén como sardinas en lata...ni al imbécil de España ni al aitite Paulo...

-Mi niña,anda con cuidado...como descubran cosas que no deben,seguro que no te trataran con el respecto que te mereces como gasteiztarra que eres...

-Tranquilo aita,nada me ara cambiar de opinión... voy a ver a Claudio

-¿no me jodas que esta aquí el gallo?

-¡SI! ¡ES RECHACHIPIRULETA!-grito emocionada llendo como la mujer bala a por el animal-Lo cuidare bien,lo prometo

-¿No sería mejor que me fuera? Soy muy lengüetas...-dijo Haizea tomando un poco de agua

-Tu ayuda a tu hermana y evita eso,bai?

-bai~

* * *

Diccionario -anti- traductor-google y aclaraciones con Fairy:

Soziedad Alkoholika: Grupo rock que se fundo en Vitoria-Gasteiz

Aitite:Abuelo

Asko pozten nau zu ikusteak: Me alegra mucho de verte (a ti)

Aita:Padre

Alaba:Hija

Zer moduz?: como estas?

Ba ondo...oraindik gaude ezagutzen eta gehienak jatorrak dira... beno, batzuk izan ezik, idi-bihotza adibidez...oso maltzurra da,ez dit besarkatu: Pues bien... aun nos estamos conociendo y la mayoría es maja... menos unos,como el tulipán,es muy malvado,no me ha abrazado

-Ez kezkatu...:no te preocupes...

Aita...utzi gaia,jendea dagoela: Papa...deja el tema,que hay gente

hitz egingo dugu geroago,bai?: luego lo hablamos,si?

Bai:si

"Amorosa": www . youtube watch?v=MJtIht_3fIU del gran Jesús Guridi!

Bueno gente,para ser el primero,creo que voy mal TT^TT

darme opiniones!

espero que os haya molado^^^ahiioo^^


	2. Quemados en Garaio

_Oficialmente para ser el primer capitulo me he pasado un rosco, pero bueno, da igual. Por una vez pondre el "Zola Responde" despues del "Club del Asterisco" donde tendréis aclaraciones y traducciones. _

_espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Misterio en Vitoria  
_

_Quemados en Garaio  
_

_(parecía la antorcha humana)_

* * *

Sol...sol everywhere... ¡le encantaba! Que día mas bueno para llevar a las naciones de picnic a...

emoticono :( en marcha... ¡las naciones estaban en su casa!bueno, casa de su hija la capital,pero era lo mism... ¿porque notaba que le picoteaban los pies...?

-Te dije que era buena idea para despertarlo- dijo una voz masculina con un toque de burlón

-Te va a dar un golpe de remo...-escucho suspirar claramente la voz de ella...entonces...

su dolor de cabeza ya estaba aquí

-¡BILBO!-exclamo levantándose-¡No vuelvas a usar al animal para despertarme!

-¡Me recuerdas a la típica vieja que se pone encima de la silla por ver una rata!-comento burlándose un chico muy joven con pelo negro muy parecido a su padre si no fuera que el no tenía un parche

La chica agarro su chancleta y se la tiro a la cabeza,ocasionándole un pequeño chichón

-Lárgate de mi casa, Antxon, o llamo a los boina rojas*,so...zoquete! ¡¿Quien rayos a dicho que puedes usar a Claudio para despertar a aita Euskadi! Pobrecito mi Claudio querido...

-Y a mi que me zurzan...-dijo Enrique mientras se levantaba como podía porque le dolían los pies a horrores

-Tendré que limpiarle el pico antes de darle de comer-dijo ignorando a su padre antes de marcharse descalza por la casa con Claudio en brazos

-¿porque siempre noto que quiere mas al gallo que a mi?-gracias al señor que su hija Haizea la ayudo a levantarse e irse a desayunar

-Tranquilo,aita... sabes como se emociona cada vez que ve a un animal de corral... y además, es una alegría que se puede costear sabiendo que tiene unas naciones que cuidar

-No se quienes son mas infantiles:si mi hija o ellos juntos...

-¡HAIZEA,ECHAME UN CABLE!¡NO ENCUENTRO LAS CERVEZAS! ¡ESTO DECEPCIONARA A ALEMANIA!-Gritaba desesperada la gasteiztarra desde la cocina, abajo. Si... ya se había puesto a organizar para llevarlos al pantano de Garaio

-Pero txiki...¿les avisarías de que en vez de ir por el anillo verde, que iban a pasar el día a Garaio,no?

-Si... avise en el Hetalia Chat 2.0,la nueva versión de Japón pero mejorada para subs como nosotros- grito la chica- ¿donde esta mi toalla?

-La de las tortugas lavando y la otra aquí... chica despistada... la mía me encanta...nuevecita y uso mis colores

-¿vendrás a tomar sol?

-A estrenar bañador y a ver si ahí algo para agradar la vista...

-Yo los pantalones de bañador y la camiseta tipo neo...

-¡Llévala ya puesta! Lo que nos faltaba...-dijo bajando las escaleras para ayudar a su hermana... Nadie tenía que verla sin camiseta...¡Nadie!

-.-.-_En el Hotel_-.-.-

-¡Hermano,levanta!¡Tenemos que bajar a desayunar y en nada fijo que viene Ainara para llevarnos a Garaio! ¡si quieres recuperar su cariño, empieza por no llegar tarde,España!¡A desayunar!-pero no espabilaba-me voy a quedar sin bollo...-suspiro el chico.

El español se cayo al suelo,seguía dormido. Al hermano no le quedo otra que echarle agua a la cabeza, y así logro despertarlo entero. Le tiro el bañador y le dijo que dos minutos. Mientras que Paulo le hizo la mochila,metiendo la toalla, una muda y las chanclas con un balón, su hermano se cambio y se puso algo presentable en el baño. Hasta le dio tiempo para hacer la cama aunque sabía que era innecesario...

-¡vamos,Antonio! ¡Que se enfría el café!

-¡Voy!

Ambos salieron a toda prisa a la cafetería, donde ya no quedaban bollos y el café estaba templado tirando para frío. El hermano mayor le dio una perca al menor por tardon y dormilon y se sirvió una taza.

-llegáis tarde-dijo el inglés-¿Que paso,Paulo? Tu hermano vale...pero¿tu?

-Esperando al holgazán de mi hermano me quede sin bollo-dijo cabizbajo tomando café

-¡Iepale gente en silla!-saludo la chica toda animada. Vieron que llevaba una camiseta del equipo de fútbol del lugar,Alavés y unos cortos hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias negras,que a diferencia de las chicas, llevaban vestidos playeros- os llevo a Garaio...me encanta ir en bicicleta, pero como que mejor si cogemos el bus para ir todos juntos... ya mañana pasearemos por mi querido anillo verde...es que hay que aprovechar este día padre!-se fijo en su aitite preferido y le dio una bolsa de la vitoriana,una panadería,que dentro llevaba un cruasan relleno de chocolate con chocolate en las puntas-agarre uno pensando en ti,aitite Paulo-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- espero que te guste,le dije a la nueva que fuera de los buenos

-¿no tienes nada para Antonio?-pregunto mirándola de una forma que a la chica le incomodo-el también se ha quedado sin bollo por dormilon

-No lo tomes como muestra de cariño-dijo dándole de malas maneras otra bolsa de la vitoriana que tenía otro cruasan como el de Paulo. Los presentes miraron un poco extrañados a la chica...¿porque trataba así a España? Ella no era inglesa y era alegre...no había razón aparente para tratar así a un familiar. Ella los miro y cayo en la cuenta- bueno... me paso en un momento que quiero hablar con una colega por teléfono

Cuando la chica se fue, Emma no tardo en ir a preguntar a los hermanos ibéricos a ver que pasaba a la chica con su "aitite",pero como todo el mundo se espero, ellos no hicieron mas que mirar a otro lado y terminar el desayuno cuanto antes.

De mientras, Ainara hablaba con una chica por teléfono, pidiéndole la mayor de las suertes porque ya no aguantaba a aquel familiar maldito suyo...¿porque se le hacía tan difícil aunque fuera fingir un poco delante de la gente?

Claro... los recuerdos volvían a ella y su odio se renovaba. Quería que aquellas naciones se fueran cuanto antes.

-.-.-_En el Bus_-.-.-

-Garaio es una hermosura de pantano... lastima que la gente haya muerto en ese pantano... pero bueno, a la niña no se le ocurrió mas que celebrar hay un festival de cometas*-comento Antxon a las naciones femeninas- y a veces vamos en bici y jugamos... no me extraña que os haya dicho que iréis justo el primer día...y que se traiga a Claudio con ella...si lo quiere mas que a aita Euskadi

El gallo reposaba en el regazó de Paulo, que veía como la chica intentaba ganar a Alfred,Feliciano y Gilbert al Mario Kart de una forma que lo vivía.

-Pausa un momento-pidió la chica-¡retira eso!

-¡No volváis con eso!-Haizea fulminó con la mirada a sus dos hermanos,dejando de intentar dormir como el griego y el español-¡Ya tenéis demostrado por dios que es no así! ¡no discutáis de eso otra vez!

-Lo logramos-la chincharon logrando que la chica,enfadada,tan solo se dedicaba a mandar mensajes a sus amigas de lo crueles que eran sus hermanos antes de intentar dormirse

-¡El gran yo los ha ganado de una forma awesomica!-saltó Gilbert cuando fue proclamado como el ganador por el vídeo juego

-¡Revancha!-grito el estadounidense

-Pues fuera porque ya hemos llegado-dijo la chica apagando su consola y yendo a fuera a todo correr a por las cosas-¡He traído un poco de todo!

-A mi dame mi pintxo donostiarra antes de que se joda...

-Tranquila,Haizea, esta dentro de esta nevera que me compraste...otra vez-suspiro sacando la pedazo nevera portátil que le regalo su hermana- Antxon,luego la decoramos... que he traído permanente y pegatinas

-Lo vamos a dejar echo una obra de arte-sonrió el chico mientras agarraba su pelota de fútbol del Athletic*

-¿me echas un cable, Ivántxo? Es que no quiero molestar a Aitite Paulo...-Este asintió con la cabeza muy incomodo por el calor sofocante del lugar. Este cargo con varias bolsas grandes reutilizables de comida y algunos juegos- aquí estamos muy bien...¡Eskerrik asko Errusia!* pero quita la bufanda y el abrigo, das calor Ivántxo...

Todos fueron poniendo las toallas en forma de corro,ya que en el medio pondrían la comida en un mantel echo por Lily. Ainara vio sorprendida que todas las naciones tenían la toalla de la bandera de su país, cosa que a ella le sorprendió menos España, que tenía una toalla roja simple. ¿sería por vergüenza? Normal... Vio que su hermana tenía una toalla de color blanca con formas abstractas azules en vez de ser su bandera y su hermano la del Athletic. Ella,a diferencia de sus hermanos, su bandera era blanca con una cruz y en medio,su escudo. Aun se preguntaba como era que su bandera era así y la de Donostia blanca con un cuadrado azul a la esquina y la de Bilbao con el cuadrado rojo

-Chicas,si queréis cambiaros, venir,que os digo donde esta el baño...

-No tranquila...ellas ya están listas,y yo no pienso entrar en el agua...-dijo la pequeña Liechtenstein desde su toalla,pegada a su hermano. Se preguntaba como era que tenía esa relación de hermanos si no compartían lazos de sangre,que a diferencia de ella con su hermano, que a veces bien,sobretodo si era para chinchar a Haizea o mal y eso era varias veces.

-Vale...como quieras,Lily- le dio un estuche para la nintendo con su bandera y le dijo-Por si te aburres, tengo mas videojuegos como el de Xiaolin Showdown...

La gasteiztarra se fue sin añadir nada mas al límite de la tierra y se quito su camiseta de Alavés enseñando su otra camiseta.

-¡Pero quitate la camiseta y enseña bañador!-soltó divertida Emma sin darse cuenta

-Emma...este es mi traje de baño...yo no uso bañador

Todas las naciones se giraron para verla: el pantalón hasta las rodillas no era mas que un bañador negro con una forma abstracta roja que estaba a juego con la camiseta negra con la misma forma abstracta roja que resultaba ser neopreno. Hay estaba la cosa.

-Deberías de usar bañador...-dijo Hungría mientras se echaba protector solar a diferencia del ingles que ya se había quedado sopa en su toalla en bañador

-¿alguien despierta a Inglaterra para que no parezca un tomate y sufra el dolor?-pregunto Haizea antes de empezar a jugar con su nueva PSP- y tranquilos... a Ainara nadie la ve sin camiseta... lo detesta... eso y no llevar pantalones que como mínimo lleguen a la rodilla

-¡Pilla Ainara!-grito su hermano después de que diera un pedazo chute al balón haciendo que la gente se olvidara de Inglaterra para ir a juar. Ella lo agarro y salto de alegría

-¡Toma pastillas de goma! Pero... tira por mi,tío Paulo...-dijo pasando la pelota al luso,que lo cogió sin entender nada. Le dio igual e tiro la pelota en dirección al chico que la paro con el pecho y cuando toco suelo, mantuvo la pelota con el pie-es que soy mas de baloncesto...

-¡Muy buena,Aitite! ¿alguien echa una partida?

Varias naciones (claro que hombres ya que las chicas estaban o tomando sol o charlando) se apuntaron,mientras que Ainara se iba a sentar en su toalla

-Hermana... con lo buena portera que eres,¿porque no juegas?

-Soy mas de baloncesto*-dijo ella sonriendo

-Es que no le echas...-no termino la frase por que su hermana fue a todo correr a darle una perca de las buenas

-¿Que no? Echo venga...

Elizaveta vio como ellos hacían los equipos y los hermanos se ponían juntos con el portugués que incluyo aunque los niños no querían al español,que estaba animado por tener a Lovino y a Feliciano con el. Miro a la donostiarra, que estaba jugando con la nueva PSP mientras comía lo que ella llamaba "Pintxo Donostiarra" con los cascos puestos.

-Haizea- la llamo y esta se quito los cascos y puso la partida en pausa-¿porque tratáis mal a España?

-¿Porque sera?-era una pregunta retorica y ella se fijo. Haizea rápido se puso un casco-Cosas de familia- no podía dejar que nada se le escapara de la boca

-Fijo que no sera una cosa grave...cuenta-insistió ella. Haizea se puso de pie y calzo sus bailarinas. Vio que la pelota llegaba a donde ella y se la paso a su hermana. Se puso su vestido rápida y soltó la excusa que tenía que ir al baño.

* * *

_Se miro en el espejo y se quito las lagrimillas que habían logrado salir. Lo odiaba. Cuando la húngara dijo que no podía ser algo tan grave... ella como nación sabría lo grave que era si lo escuchaba, pero no, entre los tres habían decidido enterrarlo todo y nadie sabría nada._

_Nadie tenía que saber nada._

* * *

-Que extraño...-suspiro Elizaveta al ver que la chica se iba- estos ocultan algo, ¿verdad Emma?

-Pero si es familiar,no hay derecho en meterse-dijo Lily mientra intentaba pasarse aquel nivel del vídeo juego de Xiaolin- además... ¿y si es algo doloroso?

-Tendríamos que ayudarnos entre nosotros...

-¡Mira! Ahí viene...Euskadi- interrumpió Emma

Vieron al chico como se detenía al ver que el tiro fallado de Francia iba directo a el, que lo cogió sin problemas y luego se la paso a su hija a las manos, que iba a donde el balón sobre todo a donde su padre. Se abrazaron y la chica, tras coger el balón, se fue al campo improvisado a seguir jugando.

Las chicas le ayudaron poniendo la toalla entre Antxon y Paulo. Vieron que su toalla era la bandera de Euskadi

-Iba a venir mas tarde, pero veo que llego a tiempo para comer-se fijo en el mantel- ¿desde cuando mi hija tiene mantel de cuadros rosa? No estará enferma?no la habrá pervertido Francia? Haizea no la habra vuelto pija principiante?

-No... lo hizo Liechtenstein-dijo Emma con una sonrisa intentando aguantar la risa por la cara que se le quedo al padre

-Que susto... Pues le ha quedado bien a la chica... pero el rosa en nuestra casa no entra... menos en Haizea, pero eso ya es otro cuento... hablando de ella¿donde esta mi hija?¿retocándose el maquillaje?

-Pero ya he vuelto-dijo abrazándolo por detrás-¿que tal,aita?

-La economía tan jodida como siempre, pero podría ser peor...¿también habéis traído el gallo del demonio? Aun me duele los pies por vuestra culpa

-Antxonito tuvo la idea, no yo-dijo ella intentando reanudar la partida-yo quería ponerte el himno de España, pero mi hermano dijo que no habías echo nada lo suficientemente malo para eso, así que... Claudio te despertó por nosotros-comento intentando aguantar la risa

-Pues su pico me ha dejado agujeros como para poner pendientes... parece que e caminado por una alfombra de pinchos...

-Ale el otro... no sera tan malo...

-¡Vosotros dejar de jugar y venir a comer!-grito Elizaveta a los jugadores

-¡Pero estamos en paté!-grito Ainara cogiendo el balón

-¡Que empate ni que ocho! ¡Etorri ona edo zin egiten dut ez duzula berriro ardoa edango bizpairu mendetan!*

-Bai*...-dijo asustada cogiendo el balón con las manos para ir corriendo a donde su toalla. Cogió al gallo le empezó a acariciar las plumas-pero después seguimos jugando...

-Obvio... pero después de la digestión no te libras...-dijo Antxon mirando de una forma macabra a su hermana

-Ahí no...te lo prohíbo Bilbo! no! aun tengo el trauma de la otra vez...

La chica dejo de tocar las plumas y le sirvió la comida a la mascota mientras que ella cogía su bota* y empezó a beber vino. Después agarro una croqueta y se la comió

-Coge aita... las hizo la abuela de Aitzi...

-Esa señora es la ama de la fritura...-dijo agarrando una croqueta del taper y comiéndolo de un solo bocado.

Los hermanos alemanes agradecieron el echo de que trajera cervezas y la botella de Vodka a Rusia. Francia se llevo un puñetazo de parte de Enrique porque critico el vino rioja alavesa que le habían dado de probar, y se quedo con un simple vaso de coca cola sin gas después que la gasteiztarra sirviera a todos y cerrará la botella y la agitara como si fuera una maraca. Antonio observaba lo que era su familia en si mientras comía un sandwich mixto con bebiendo una cerveza mixta. Odiaba tanto su situación actual con ellos, pero tenía que tener fe y como había dicho su hermano, intentar arreglar las cosas.

Haizea miro el reloj (obvio que era caro y de los buenos) y toco el hombro de su hermana para que se levantara. Esta se levanto, sabía que era lo que le tocaba en aquellos momentos. Las chicas se disculparon, alegando que tenían que ir al baño y la chica se llevo un bote de crema con ella.

-Antxon- le llamo Elizaveta-¿Que harán?

-Yo que se...serán cosas de hermanitas... me importa tres bellotas-respondió el un poco brusco

-¿y tu lo sabes, Kike?

-No... tengo cosas mejores que saber que hacen mis hijas en el baño de mujeres-y ambos hombres de la familia euskalduna dijeron a la vez

-Cosas de mujeres

* * *

_-Lasai,ahipatxo, orain bukatuko dudala alde honekin*-dijo en euskera la donostiarra mientras aplicaba una fina capa de crema en el pecho-ondo egin behar det, bestela... _

_-Badakit... baina min egiten du... min asko...-decia entre lagrimillas-noizarte egon behar naiz horrela?_

_-ez dakit,Ainara,jakingo banu... alde honekin bukatu dut, ea bestea... ai ama... odola... ez da ezer gertatzen... zu itxaron eta ea konpontzen dugun urarekin_

_-Haizea...min asko egiten du..._

_-agoantatu,ahizpatxo,orain bukatuko dudala...lasai...*_

_solo podía hacer eso... mas no...se sentía tan inútil por no poder ayudar en serio a su hermana... todo por culpa de ese español que tenían por mala suerte como abuelo. _

* * *

-Haizea... tienes sangre en las manos-se fijo el japonés cuando ellas llegaron y guardaron rápidamente la crema. Se fijaron en el rostro triste de la chica, que intentaba taparlo con falsas sonrisas como Antonio,pero a diferencia de España, ella no sabía disimular muy bien. Nadie decidió decir nada.

Donostia cogió el agua de la botella y se limpió rápidamente, y como escusa, dijo que eran cosas de mujeres. Ainara sonrió débil a su hermana por encubrir lo que había pasado y empezó a acariciar las plumas de Claudio lentamente mientras ambos seres vivos comían dificultosamente

-Ve...esto esta muy rico,Ainarita- dijo Feliciano todo...feliz de la vida tras darle un mordisco gigante a la napolitana- y esto-dijo pillando un choripan- y la tortilla fantástica- otro trozo a la boca

-De patata alavesa 100% y me encanta que te haya encantado la comida-dijo ella con una sonrisa tomando mas vino de la bota

-Me hubiera gustado hacerte un pastel de chocolate-comento Emma mientras dividía un bizcocho de tal tamaño,que llegaba y sobraba para las naciones que estaban presentes

-Ya... pero a mi amiga Aitzi le daba ilusión hacer con su abuela un pastel para nosotros y obvio que no me pude negar...

-¿Te mola la Aitzi?-pregunto Haizea sabiendo que esa pregunta la mosqueaba llamando la atención de Elizaveta

-¡No! Era eso o que no hacía mas croquetas, y si eso me quitas... me muero...

-A...-suspiraron algunas naciones... y otras se quedaron extrañadas: ¿ponía prioridad a la comida? ¡Si estaba echa un palillo! Bueno... a todas todas daba igual, porque en si la ciudad era pequeña

-¿Has pillado la baraja?

-Si...tengo la nueva baraja que veía de regalo con un buen chorizo -dijo Antxon sacando en efecto la baraja- espero que no se jodan antes de lo previsto

-Esto...¿alguien sabe jugar al mentiroso?

La chica les explico de que iba el juego mientras Haizea observaba detenidamente a las naciones. Se quedo mirando al sueco: tenía entendido por una página web que el era una de las naciones mas ecológicas de Europa, a parte de una nación de la que sabía desenvolverse de la crisis y que personalmente tenía un hijo comprado por Ebay que no había traído porque el cupo se había llenado y su "esposa" Finlandia, otra nación que en un vídeo que le hicieron ver parte del sus paisajes helados mientras que el cantante vestido de monstruo de Lordi cantaba*. Hermosas vistas... pero por su punto de vista pija, aquel grupo sobraba. Le veía y pensaba como era que Fin siguiera con el, ya que de la seriedad, parecía un ogro. Las cinco naciones nórdicas le parecían extrañas, pero claro, sabía que en aquellos instantes,para ellos los raros eran ella, su hermana y hermano por lo de ir al baño con una crema y de pronto no se diera cuenta de que tenía aun sangre en la mano. Desvió la vista para ver a Prusia, una persona de la que aun se preguntaba que hacía viva tras la desaparición de su nación. Su hermano muy serio pero que estaba bien de cuerpo, seguro que tendría algo que ver. Vio a los "hermanos pasta for everyone everywhere" (ya que no le gustaba el mote de Hermanos Macarron) animados queriendo jugar al mentiroso, y ellos, con su tontería lograron sacar una sonrisa a la donostiarra: eran un completo antítesis: Feliciano era realmente feliz y despreocupado,el nombre le iba como un guante, a diferencia de su hermano Lovino, que insultaba demasiado para el gusto de cualquier ser humano menos de el España y gruñón como el gnomo de Blancanieves. España estaba al lado de Lovino, y aparto la vista rápidamente para cambiar de canción en su PSP. Tenía que reconocer que su "aitite de sangre" no estaba nada mal, pero era su culpa los tantos problemas,que eclipsaban con rapidez todo lo bueno que tenía.

Vio como jugaban alegres y contentos antes de aventurarse a ir al agua fría. Sabía que su hermana sería la única que no echaría atrás hasta que el agua tapara sus tobillos. Ella esperaba un poco con los tobillos y luego cogía agua y se empapaba las muñecas y el cuello antes de irse a paso decidido hasta que le cubriera al nivel del cuello. Luego ,agachaba la cabeza y se calaba entera,de una forma un poco elegante. Mientras que su hermano Antxon era mas bruto:el entraba de sopetón, sin echarse a tras, y con dos bellotas, ya iba donde Ainara para jugar con el agua,sin esperar un poco. Pero le parecía divertido. Ella,aunque fuera quien tenía su playa de la concha*, era mas de intentar coger algo de moreno de una vez,aunque de vez en cuando si que se metía en el agua a jugar con sus hermanos. Aun ella recordaba los buenos momentos,cuando los tres vivían sin preocupación alguna y jugaban en este mismo lugar, antes de esos giros que mareaban... si es que se preguntaba como su padre se podía quejar siendo comunidad autónoma cuando ser ciudad mareaba tanto.

Noto un tacto reconfortante en su brazo izquierdo, y vio que era el gallo Claudio,poniéndose a su lado junto con el pájaro de Gilbert,que parecía que se llevaban bien. Suspiro y les acarició a ambos. Ya repetirían sin preocupación algunos recuerdos.

-¿pasa algo,pequeña?-pregunto el danés viendo que la chica solo se quedaba jugando al sol y dándose crema para no tostarse

-No... sin mas, hoy no apetece mojarme,Dinamarca...¿te echo un cable en algo?-dijo quitándose el casco

-Protector solar... es que Noru no quiere ponerlo y no tengo ganas de quemarme todavía

-Normal... a ver... te pongo de cincuenta para que no te vuelvas un tomate con patas... que mira que también tener el bañador con la bandera...-dijo mientras accionaba el spray de protector solar. Tenía el bote de crema bien oculto tras la camiseta para no equivocarse-ale pavo, a chapotear...-se fijo como el danés se iba y su padre se ponía de pie y recogía- Aita...¿ya te vas?

-Si... el pesado de López*, que hay papeleo y prefiero ir yo que tu hermana, que hoy espero que se lo pase bien... no siempre tendrá estos momentos...

dijo mirando divertido al italiano Lovino que lanzaba maldiciones en su idioma por resbalarse con una piedra y caer a la fría agua. Antonio intento ayudarle pero también cayo riéndose al agua, haciendo que la risa se contagiara a los que estaban en el borde

-No digas lo que estas pensando, Haizea, hay gente... agur* mi nena... despídete por mi cuando vengan a secarse y recuerdale a tu hermana la crema...

-Bai...agur aita,eta agurtu lehendakaria nere partez**

Enrique se fue y la chica solo se quedo con el suizo y la liechtenstina, que tomaba té junto con su hermano y el japonés,que aun no se habían animado a ir al agua de Garaio a diferencia del inglés que se estaba quedando quemado como un tomate porque se había quedado frito. Sabía que las tres naciones se preguntaban que pasaba por la cabeza de la extraña Donostiarra, pero a ella le dio igual.

De mientras, Ainara mantenía una batalla de salpicaduras en el agua.

La camiseta de neopreno se pegaba a su cuerpo,pero no se notaban las marcas de la crema que con el contacto del agua, se iban deshaciendo,gracias al color negro de la camiseta. Ella se daba cuenta, pero sabía que no debía de asustarse y dejar ver a las naciones una Ainara asustada. Ella seguía jugando con la gente en el agua tan despreocupada como Feliciano. Fijo que su hermana había puesto alarma y después de ver a ver si habían chicos de mas del nivel 5, estaría jugando otra vez.

_Después de pasar el día entre risas y diversión..._

-¿Quien le echa huevos a despertar a Inglaterra?-pregunto Alfred viendo el estado tomate en que se encontraba

-Yo tengo una técnica infalible-dijo Antxon mirando al gallo- pero con su estado... pobre Claudio

-¡No uses mi gallo para eso!-le riño el portugués cogiendo su preciada mascota-Sadico... ¿no tienes consideración?

-Si echamos agua va a llorar- aru- dijo Yao

-¿Solo llorar?-pregunto irónicamente el español-va a maldecir el universo y cualquier otra cosa

-¡Como quema!¡Si es la antorcha humana!-exclamo Ainara después de tocarle un poco. Decidió darle una perca de las suyas,de las que sonaban y todo, y el inglés se despertó dolorido

-¡¿Quien ha sido el idiota?

-¡España!-dijo rápidamente Ainara poniéndose de pie y escondiéndose detrás de el

Nadie pudo evitarlo:se empezaron a reír como posesos cuando Inglaterra se levantó y maldijo el infinito y mas allá.

_En el autobús...todavía..._

-La niña se ha quedado frita-dijo Paulo acariciando sus cabellos castaño oscuros casi negros

-Pa frito Inglaterra-bromeo Antxon mientras jugaba al Mario Kart con la consola negra de su hermana contra Alfred y Gilbert, ya que Feliciano se había quedado dormido

-¡No bromees idiota español!

-¡No soy español! ¡Soy euskaldun de pura cepa!

-Sh... no gritéis...-dijo Haizea- ahí gente que literalmente esta K.O

_En el hotel..._

-Gracias por ir...espero que os haya gustado y... todo eso-se despidió Ainara casi bostezando del sueño junto a sus dos hermanos a su casa

-Aquí hay gallo encerrado-dijo Elizaveta yendo a la habitación con Emma- Y tiene que ver con España

-No seas curiosa... a ver si la liamos...

-Pero hay que hacerlo, imagina si logramos que se lleven bien...

_En la casa de Gasteiz..._

-Estoy K.O... como si acabara de volver de una manifa* necesito vino...¿me los traes Donostia?

-Claro... aix chiquilla...-dijo como zombie la donostiarra

-¡Tengo un mensaje de Treviño!-soltó Antxon casi saltando del sofá

-¿Que quiere ahora ese vendido?-pregunto molesta y algo sonrojada la chica

-Que quizás viene a una visita mañana

-No me jodas... pues manda que no venga,no quiero verle...

-Vendrá con Iruña

-Entonces nada...que vengan esos dos... que ganas... familia semi-completa... solo falta que traigan a Navarra y ya me tiro por un puente

-¡Hora de la crema! Tranquila, que ya tengo el alcohol por si vuelve a sangrar-dijo Haizea

-No se que sera peor...-suspiro la gasteiztarra mientras se quitaba la camiseta y el hermano se iba para no ver el horror de su hermana

* * *

El club de los asteriscos...

→Boinas Rojas: Forma poco usada para los Ertzainas,policía euskalduna por sus boinas rojas... prefiero decir Tzarainas

→festival de cometas: se hace en el pantano de Garaio,en septiembre y pues eso, cometas everywhere

→Athletic: Equipo de fútbol vasco,exactamente bilbotarra

→ Eskerrik asko,Errusia: Muchas gracias,Rusia

→ Soy mas de baloncesto: Me explico: Bilbao es mas de fútbol pero es un negado en el baloncesto, y Gasteiz es mas de baloncesto pero en el fútbol... están en la 2 división B grupo II

→ ¡Etorri ona edo zin egiten dut ez duzula berriro ardoa edango bizpairu mendetan!: ¡Ven aquí o te prometo que no beberas vino en dos o tres siglos!

→ Bai: Si

→ Bota: me refiero a la que sirve para beber,echa de cuero

→ _Lasai,ahipatxo, orain bukatuko dudala alde honekin- _tranquila hermanita, ahora termino con este lado

_ondo egin behar det, bestela...-_tengo que hacerlo bien,si no...

_Badakit... baina min egiten du... min asko...-_lo se...pero hace daño...mucho daño...

_-noizarte egon behar naiz horrela?-_¿hasta cuando tendré que estar así?

_-ez dakit,Ainara,jakingo banu... alde honekin bukatu dut, ea bestea... ai ama... odola... ez da ezer gertatzen... zu itxaron eta ea konpontzen dugun urarekin- _No lo se,Ainara, si lo supiera... con este lado ya he termiando, ea el otro, ai madre... sangre... no pasa nada... tu espera y ea si lo arreglo con agua...

_-Haizea...min asko egiten du...-_ Haizea... hace mucho daño

_-agoantatu,ahizpatxo,orain bukatuko dudala...lasai...-_Aguanta hermanita, que ahora termino... tranquila...

→ Lordi: Grupo metalero que gano Eurovision (fuck yeah! Me gusta) que hicieron un vídeo Clip que rodaron enseñando Rovaniemi (Artic Circle) que es una hermosura de de lugar! Si alguien quiere verlo: (youtube) watch?v=xzbxizbc0bQ

→ la concha: la playa de la concha de Donostia... muy bonita la playa

→ López: Patxi López es el actual "Lehendakari" de Euskadi

→ Agur: adiós

→ -Bai...agur aita,eta agurtu lehendakaria nere partez: si... adiós papa, y saluda al lehendakari de mi parte

→ Manifa: manifestación

* * *

Zola responde (siempre me ha dado ilusión hacerlo)

→ _Sakiko Fubuki: _aix... te tendré subiendo y bajando pagina como loca...¡lo siento,mujer! Bueno... podría ser peor... ya descubrirás los motivos de Ainarita ;) gracias muchas por le comentario!

→ G_uest_ (anónimo): me mola saber que te ha molado XD respondiendo: no se si Austria esta en crisis, pero te dire que seguira manteniendo sus apariencias de Sir XD y si, el gallo es de Portugal... si que comentare mas de las otras naciones (hombre, no estan de decoración) y ya leeras a ver si el odio se va o no...y con Claudio... no se que sera de su vida... quizás sobrevive o no XD pobre gallo...

* * *

_Largo de censurado... ya lo siento TT^TT_

_Ya en el proximo capitulo os adelanto la estelar aparicion de Treviño y Iruña (Pamplona) XD ya no adelanto mas a ver que pasaría..  
_

_Brutal...espero que os haya molado XD  
Aio^^  
_


	3. Anillo Verde

_yuju! bueno... después de too el verano sin este fic, a dias de empezar las clases, aqui ya subo este capitulo antes de que cierta amiga me mate...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Misterio en Vitoria  
_

_Anillo Verde  
_

* * *

-Mira que solazo hace, mi querida Ainara- dijo una voz masculina que le llamo demasiado familiar para su gusto

-Déjala dormir... estará cansada, además de tener a las naciones, ayer fue a Garaio... tenías que ver la foto que le saco Haizea al inglés ese...Arthur...¡Parecía uno de mis pañuelos para San Fermin! Lo subí a Tuenti y al Hetalia chat 2,0

-¡Si querías que durmiera, no hables tan alto, Iruña!- grito al final Ainara. Se fijo en aquellos dos sujetos y sus engranajes cerebrales empezaron a funcionar como locos-¡¿Como habéis entrado?!

-Donostia- dijeron a la vez una chica vestida de camisa blanca y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y un chico con una camisa de cuadros. La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡HAIZEA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Su pesadilla había vuelto.

* * *

La tensión del momento era tan alta que cualquier persona en el radio de cinco kilómetros moría. Ya estaban hay desayunando los tres euskaldunak Vitoria, Donostia y Bilbao con los dos considerados en la familia con los españoles, ya que, aunque Iruña o Pamplona fuera la capital de Navarra y este fuera parte de lo denominado Euskal Herria, no estaban dentro de la Euskadi y aunque tuviera aun oportunidad de volverse un "territorio histórico" no lo hacía,ya siendo español,y "El Condado de Treviño" aun no se había "anexionado" a tierras alavesas,así que seguía siendo parte del territorio de Burgos y eso llevaba a ser español. Por no, ya sumar, que ellos dos si que se llevaban a medias con España, que para sumar, no le gustaba a ninguno de los cuatro si contaban a aita Euskadi.

-¿y Euskadi?

-Se marcho temprano a trabajar con López-comento Ainara borde antes de darle un sorbo al café-y yo mañana hablo con Maroto* de mil y una cosas

-¿porque habéis venido?-pregunto Antxon antes de darle un mordisco al bollo con violencia

-¿no podemos venir a visitar?-pregunto Iruña- hace mil que no vengo a veros...¿verdad Haizea?-dijo abrazando como si fuera un peluche la chica

-Desde el San Fermin del año pasado-calculo Haizea con dificultad por el abrazo

-¿Justo cuando vienen las naciones a tocar las narices?-pregunto Vitoria-demasiada casualidad...

-Venga~ no seas así Ainara~-dijo la pamplonesa abrazando a la chica expresivamente dejando a la donostiarra poder desayunar-si sabes que te quiero mucho~

-Que me quieres mucho...Como la trucha al trucho- dijo ella intentando zafarse del abrazo-mientras no crees mas problemas... ni te chives...

-Nunca me chivaría de un secreto de la capital al cuadrado...

-¡Os ha dado con eso!

-.-.-_De mientras en el hotel_-.-.-

Antonio había sido despertado por su hermano a base de despertador a todo volumen, de aquellos que jodían los tímpanos para mil años. Pero por lo menos no se habían perdido bollo y el café estaba bueno y calentito. El español no pudo evitar reírse como un poseso cuando vio a un dolorido Arthur pasar por la puerta...parecía el hijo secreto del doctor House. Hicieron lo posible por ayudarle con su quemadura nivel antorcha humana, pero seguía andando como robocop. El no había sido la única nación que se había reído de el, pero si la única en que Inglaterra cogiera un baso con agua helada y se la echase por toda la cara mientras que estaban desayunando.

-¿como vamos ha andar por todo el anillo verde si este esta en ese estado?-pregunto Emma en busca de una solución

-Que se joda...-dijo Holanda

-¡Hermano!-le llamo la atención

-¿quien saco fotos de ayer?-pregunto Elizaveta, que solo saco pocas fotos...

Kiku enseño la cámara y ella sonrió...¡que buenos eran los japoneses con la cámara!

-Estoy bien...creo...-dijo sentándose el inglés y sirviéndose un poco de té

-¡Iepale gente en silla!-saludo Ainara entrando con su familia-vamos ya a andar y...todo eso en mi querido anillo verde-dijo abreviando y la gente se fijo en la mega mochila de su espalda

Las naciones vieron a los dos extras que venían con la niña, y cuando se fijo en los dos, tuvo que presentarlos.

-Esta es mi "hermana" Iruña, mas conocida por Pamplona, que se llama Izarra Salazar, hicieron un libro hablando de las fiestas que la tienen loca y por ello su San Fermin se hizo todo famoso, y ella iba a ser la capital, pero como Navarra se volvió comunidad, pues fui yo...* luego esta El Condado de Treviño, la razón por la que mi padre parece un pirata con el parche en el ojo... Hodei Fernandez

-Es que soy parte de Castilla y León pero mis tierras están dentro de Euskadi, aun están mirando a ver si puedo ser parte de la gran familia y cambiarme el apellido a Aguirre- se explico el chico

-¡No te me pegues!-exclamo Vitoria intentando despegarse de Treviño

-Salazar viene de una familia noble-explico la pamplonesa sentándose y hablando con las naciones- era eso o Iparraguirre*, y soy mucho de historia... ¿por que sera? Je je... los Salazar fueron...

-¡No empieces!-dijo dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza Antxon- es una bocazas histórica... y una lapas...¡española! ¡te vendiste!

-¡Y dale, que no fui yo! ¡e igualmente soy de la familia!-se quejo la chica-y te recuerdo que cada semana me cambio el apellido!-hay fue cuando las naciones miraron sorprendidos a la chica- Hay que preservar la historia... por ejemplo, sabías que Ignacio Aldecoa fue un gran escritos gasteiztarra quien en su honor hay una plaza pequeña, una biblioteca y una estatua? Aun no se en que mes me pondré su apellido...O el gran Jesús Guridi que tiene estatua y conservatorio aquí? Antes de verlos, tendréis que saber un poco de esas personas...como...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!eso es mañana... ya te llamaremos,guía histórica-suspiro Antxon

-¿iréis por el anillo verde?-pregunto Hodei- es muy bonito... tan verde... llevo un bocata chorizo regalado por Iruña y cristo cola

-¿cristo cola?-pregunto Paulo extrañado

-sangre de cristo y cola- se río un poco de aquel chiste malo y el se puso correcto- ¿nos movemos o esperamos una señal de la virgen?

-Vamos,vamos!-casi grito animada la gasteiztarra- pillamos por el de Zadorra, luego pasamos por Zabalgana, Armentia...¡subamos Olarizu!

-¡No! ¡Olarizu otra vez no!-suplico Haizea

-Tranquila Haizea...¡sera muy chachi estático!-dijo la pamplonesa abrazando a la chica- ya de paso os contaré un poco de historia aunque sea inútil con vosotros

-Oye... pues no es mala idea...-pensó un poco Elizaveta- cuenta cuenta

-Según... ¿de que país? Mejor pregunta de ciudades... me llevo bien con varias...

-Cuéntanos de camino algo de historia de tu hermana...

-Tu no puedes saber mucha historia...si pareces una niña esmirriada- dijo Holanda enfadando a Iruña

-¿Como que que?! Se nota que no sabes con quien estas hablando... yo fui bautizada en 74 antes de cristo por un romano llamado Pompeyo... no muy majo el hombre pero no viene al caso, que a diferencia de ti, que tu capital fue bautizada en 1275...creo... da igual, el caso es que no soy una niña esmirriada chico amargado liberal fumador compulsivo... que tienes una pinta de ser el chimenea andante del grupo de naciones...

-¡Izarra! Perdónala... que a veces se le va la lengua... ¡Discúlpate!-dijo Haizea mirándola mal

-Si no soy yo,es el... vale, vale,no me mires así-dijo apartando la cabeza para no mirar la mirada inquisitiva de Donostia- Perdona...¿contento?

-No pero da igual

-¿ves porque odio disculparme?

-¿Pero os movéis o llamo a una grúa?-pregunto poniéndose impaciente la gasteiztarra

* * *

Ainara miro al cielo despejado y sonrió abiertamente y después miro el rio. Como le gustaría estar sola porque alguna nación había puesto música para cortar con el momento zen. ¿quien había puesto la canción de Tacata? Quien iba a ser...

-¡Haizea!

-Si a sido Antxon que me ha cogido el móvil, anda, ven a comer, que me estoy muriendo del hambre... mi bocata...

-Todos los hizo Iruña...tendrán chorizo todos...¿cuanto apuestas idi-bihotz?-pregunto Antxon cogiendo un pequeño bocata de su mochila

-Pues ha acertado el niño este- dijo algo malhumorado el holandés mientras veía su bocata de chorizo pamplonico

-Echos con mucho cariño...

-...Y mucho chorizo-termino la frase Ainara dándole un mordisco- si esta lo hace a cantidades industriales esta mujer...

-Mirad... históricamente hablando...

-¡NO!-Corto Haizea- mira cariño... ellos son historia... no les tienes que...

-Pero que es muy interesante... ¿queréis un poco de dosis histórica?

-¡Que se esperen a mañana!- se quejo Treviño- esta buenísimo Izar

-Eskerrik asko, colega!- dijo la chica antes de beber un poco de vino- Que Rodrigo a regalado botellas a mi ama, y que he traido unas cuantas

-Si sabes que para hacer kalimotxo no sirven para nada- dijo Ainara antes de servirse un poco del vino- pero Rioja tiene los mejores vinos del mundo... aun me acuerdo cuando nos dijo como era la manera mas tradicional de conseguir vino...

-Aquel día fue épico...-dijo con un aire de nostalgia mientras apachurraba a Claudio en su pecho la donostiarra

-¡Mi gallo!-exclamo Paulo a ver el tono azul nada bueno del gallo-¡La ostia,devuelve me lo! Hay mi Claudio que lo matáis... la leche...

-Pues tienes que saber los atentados que ha recibido... mas que Hitler,fijo...¿no has pensado en regalarle un peluche con un gallo?

-Si... pero esta mi economía para dar regalos

-¡Pues yo le doy uno! ¡para algo soy el héroe!

-¡no quiero un regalo de un capitalista!-saltó Ainara intentando terminarse el bocata de chorizo por las buenas... se estaba ya planteando tirarlo al Zadorra "con todo el cariño del mundo".

-¿lo has traído?-pregunto Antxon

-Obvio que si...¿quien echa la partida de la digestión? Aun queda mucho camino y bla bla...

-antes de nada... ¡tu,la crema! ¡que os conozco a los ingleses! Crema solar y después after sun... que siempre os veo así, tostados en mi querida playita de la concha...

-Un día tendremos que ir... y si están esos cabrones mejor,que les voy a ganar al voley de goleada...

-Y tenemos que ir a mendi a lo de baloncesto... y ahogamos a este...

-Aviso que mañana os dejo en parlamento que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente con Maroto y no puedo faltar esta vez...

"La hora de la digestión" paso rápida, hora en que alguien quedaba dormido y algunas naciones aprovechaban para pintarle la cara o hacerle una jugada para despertarlo. La verdad era que se había pasado un buen rato, y unas risas con la nueva forma de pegar de algunas naciones como Noruega.

-Ale... aun nos queda mucho anillo verde por conocer...

Recogieron y siguieron la ruta, conociendo el anillo verde. Algo molestos eran las bicicletas que no iban por el "bide-gorri" o ver por ejemplo la fabrica de la mercedes. Siguieron por Armentia, donde la chica explico que en abril solían hacer una fiesta por San Prudencio, cuya estatua habían podido ver llena de flores. Aprovecho para enseñarles por fuera como era Mendizorrotza y sus piscinas, a las que si o si, un día tenían que ir. Por orden de su hermana, no iban a subir a Olarizu hasta que llegara la noche y ya les advirtió que el monte no era gran cosa, que lo podría subir hasta un pequeño, pero que no podían ver detrás de ellos hasta llegar arriba del todo,en la cruz y ya les dijo que la vuelta en el bus de un amigo. Algunas naciones aprovecharon para hacer lo que Haizea llamaba "heta-fotos" y algunas "foto-tuentis".

-¡Hazte una conmigo aitite Paulo!¡con Claudio también!-saltó Ainara con su cámara de fotos.

Izarra al ver que el francés iba a molestar a unas chicas que iban ha hacer el clásico natur- botellón le dio algo que aprendieron que era el golpe de remo,cosa que Alfred ya sabía que era gracias a la famosa serie de los simpsons, pero pulio la técnica y la aprendió para futuras rellertas con el ruso y su tubería.

-Y si saca pala, saca bate... siempre ten armas extra, si no fracasaras mas que cuando España intento parar el avance musulman allá en 712...

-¡Calla!- ordeno Antxon intentando no chupar mas clases de Historia

-Viendo la hora, ya dentro de poco va ha empezar a anochecer... mejor vamos yendo ya a subir-saltó Ainara, llevandolos a Olarizu- y nada de trampas... nada de ver lo que hay detrás hasta llegar a lo alto... y que no es mucho,es una tirada!

Después de sacarse fotos en las letras de Salburua, siguieron a la chica, que estaba muy contenta a pesar de ser obligada ha hacerse una heta-foto y foto-tuenti con Antonio, que aun estaba filipando en colores.

-Mirar mi ciudad- dijo Ainara con los ojos brillando dejando ver la ciudad la cual lentamente iba encendiendo las bombillas de las farolas, el cielo oscuro la cual si miraban al lado opuesto se podía ver las estrellas que escapaban de aquella luz. La verdad era que había servido para algo subir Olarizu entre trompicones y empujando a gente que se quedaba atrás y que hacían trampas para mirar antes de tiempo a Vitoria. Nadie intento leer las letras que estaban grabas en la cruz, pero daba igual, la vista era lo que valía la pena.

* * *

-Izarra... te importa si te hago una pregunta?

-No... dispara

-¿que pelea ha echo que Ainara sea tan mala persona con Antonio?

-No...no lo se, quizás sea una cosa moral, o un dato histórico que se me escapa

-¿de verdad que no lo sabes?

-Quizás lo se, pero no te lo quiero contar... o no lo se...¿no has pensado tal vez que sea una cosa de familia de la que nadie puede enterarse?

* * *

-Mil y un datos:

→ Que Maroto es el actual alcalde de Vitoria

→ Que Lo que compone el anillo verde son:Salburua, Gamarra, Zadorra, Abetxuko, Zabalgana, Armentia y Olarizu. Mendizorroza en si esta de camino de Armentia a Olarizu y la estatua de San Prudencio en si esta a la vista antes que la iglesia.

→ Ernest Hemingway fue quien escribió "San Fermin", libro que hizo popular las fiestas de San Fermin a nivel mundial

→ Amsterdam en si se fundo en el año 1275,mientras que Iruña/Pamplona mucho antes, por el romano Pompeyo en 74 a.c (diferencia de años, muchos)

→ EL apellido Salazar seguramente proviene de "Valle de Salazar" en Navarra. Si, fue apellido de una familia noble. Si alguien se ha fijado, es el mismo de un dictador portugués llamado Antonio de Oliveira Salazar.

-Al principio de todo, en la euskadi con navarra, Pamplona tenía que haber sido la

* * *

→ Zola Responde a..

¡Sakiko Fubuki!:

¿porque esta así? No lo se... ya se vera, no? ¡es uno de los misterios de vitoria! XD chiste malo for ever... gracias por el comentario. Y si...todos adoramos al gallo!

¡Lovino-Romano!:

Pensé que lo tuyo era la lista de papa noel... cuanto gusto...¿que si la lian en el hotel? ya veras! y si... ya soy partidaria de despertando bajo la lluvia XD

* * *

Tras estos Spoilers... yo me vuelvo a lo mio... la verdad tardo demasiado... buf...

aio^^


	4. Baloncesto en Mendizorrotza

_IIIepale! después de medio siglo por fin actualizo! *no admitira que tuvo problems with el documento of the balls*...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Misterio en Vitoria_

_Baloncesto en Mendizorrotza  
_

* * *

Ainara miraba por la ventana mientras empapaba en el café su galleta de chocolate. Reunión, otra puñetera reunión... y claro estaba que no podía dejar a las naciones sueltas por su amada ciudad con un calor así y exposiciones donde no debían de haber. Vio a su hermana bajando en camisón con Claudio en los brazos. Que suerte tenía el gallo, no tenía que ir a reuniones ni a nada... ni cuidar de gente, ya le cuidaban.

-Aguanta mujer, que Maroto jauna* no es muy chapas y podrás ir pronto... ¿pero que haremos nosotros? Por día que esto no parece Siberia Gasteiz...*

-No me molestes a estas horas... tengo una idea, llévalos a Mendizorrotza que ya otro día les llevare a Gamarra...

-¿Mendizorrotza? ¿donde los del Alavés? No me jodas...- se quejo el bilbotarra bajando por las escaleras, medio dormido. A diferencia de sus hermanas, el llevaba un pijama del Athletic y en su mano al león*

-Tan solo te pido una cosa, hermanito-le dijo señalándolo con la galleta mojada-ni se te ocurra ganar a nadie a fútbol... ni eches en cara que el Athletic es mejor, y sobre todo no retes a mis amigos... ¿esta claro?

-Claro...em...que decías?- se fijo que su hermano estaba bebiendo de morro su preciado zumo de naranja mientras sacaba algo de comida para Claudio

-¿Y aita Euskadi?-pregunto al fijarse que bajaban a la vez Hodei e Izarra

-Dijo algo de maldito López y salió corriendo con un traje mas feo...- la chica se sentó al lado de su hermana menor- pasa café y galletas...

-¿a donde vamos hoy?-pregunto Hodei mientras sacaba sus cereales

-A Mendizorrotza- dijo la donostiarra cogiendo leche de soja- usare un bikini nuevo que me compre el otro día...

-Que no me enteré que la liais que no estoy... que tengo trabajo...no me gusta este traje,pero habrá que amortizarlo

Se puso de pie y se vio una falda corta azul oscuro a la vez que una camisa blanca con un lazo azul mal atado. Izarra se fijo en la chaqueta azul oscuro que hacía juego y los zapatos. Haizea no tenía remedio.

-Si te digo la verdad, es mejor la ropa de calle

-Te pillo otro si quieres... han sacado unas en mi ciudad negras mas *¬*

-No babees en mi mesa...-miro el reloj-¡llego tarde! ¡llego tarde! ¡llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde! ¡llego tarde!-empezó a saltar mientras terminaba su desayuno

-¡Deja de saltar como el idiota conejo de Alicia y vete ya!-se quejo el bilbotarra mientras se reía de su hermana

-¡Las llaves!- grito mientras se ponía su chaqueta. Hodei se las lanzo y ella salió corriendo a por la bicicleta.

Mientras desayunaban, todos los hermanos empezaron ha hacer ideas para hacer en Mendizorrotza.

* * *

_~Hotel~_

* * *

Paulo puso su móvil al lado de la oreja de su hermano y empezó a cambiarse. De pronto sonó una trompeta a todo volumen, haciendo que el español saltara de la cama y se cayera de bruces al suelo. Miro con odio contenido a su hermano, prefería despertarse con el olor de chocolate... a si, que estaban en un hotel y lo mas parecido a un olor sería oler el hotel ardiendo.

-Y la próxima vez, podré el himno de Holanda

-¡Ni de coña! ¡No!

-¡Pues levanta ya! ¿te recuerdo que sigues en el suelo o te hago un croquis?

El español se levanto de mala gana y se sobo el culo. Le dolía demasiado.

-Ahora que me fijo... todavía no hemos ido de fiesta...tengo unas ganas de tomar TGV...

-¿que?

-Tequila-Ginebra-Vodka...soso...

-Lo siento, pero no me da la gana volver dando tumbos por la ciudad de cierta nieta que tienes que conquistar...no a lo romántico, si no, ya tu sabe~

Los hermanos bajaron cuando terminaron de cambiarse y bajaron. Estuvieron desayunando,y charlando un buen rato mientras que esperaban que la gasteiztarra hiciera aparición con sus hermanos, pero parecía que no llegaban.

-Se están retrasando demasiado...-suspiro el ingles tomando su quinto té- impuntualidad española

-Mis niños no se sienten españoles-se dijo a si mismo el español mientras miraba a ver si tenía algún mensaje en el móvil

-¡Perdonar el retraso! Es que Ainara no puede venir hoy por que le ha salido trabajo con Maroto y claro... bueno, hoy nosotros estamos al mando- dijo intentando mostrar autoridad el bilbotarra. Su hermana donostiarra se rió de el disimuladamente

-Como ella no esta, hoy pasamos de ir al centro a...¡Mendizorrotza!-dijo ilusionada Haizea- y no hay perdida...

-tu solo quieres ir a ligarte los amigos de nuestra enana...-dijo Izarra con un pedazo libro en las manos que parecía la biblia- Ainara me dijo que os avisara de nada de jugar baloncesto en contra de sus amigos... y mucho menos a fútbol en los campos... y si o hacéis...

Noto unos golpes en el hombro, vio que era su hermanito Hodei. Le señalo la mesa y vio que ya no estaba nadie. Un sentimiento de odio empezó a recorrer sus venas. ¡Como se atrevían a no escuchar las advertencias de su hermanita!

-Vamos... que me he descargado unas canciones que vas a quedarte O_O

-Nos la vamos a cargar... ya lo estoy viendo...-suspiro la chica y se fue junto a su hermano al autobús.

* * *

Ainara suspiro mientras escuchaba atentamente en la reunión. A diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros, estaba tomando algunos apuntes para que la crisis no la afectara demasiado. Quizás algunos talleres a lo greenkana* estarían bien... pero eso de la alfombra verde* era algo realmente raro. Aquello era pura alegría, trabajando se olvidaba de que las naciones estaban en su ciudad...

Mierda, ya se había vuelto a acordar de ellos. Además, su hermana no era buen guardando secretos...

-Gasteiz- la llamaron y ella aparto la vista del cuaderno- como ves...

Si, tenía las lentillas puestas, veía muy bien. Y veía que si no seguía trabajando, aquello terminaría en desastre. Ya luego se preocuparía de ellos.

* * *

Por fin dentro de las instalaciones después de hablar con la chica de la puerta que dentro de la mochila no había ningún ser viviente. La verdad era que esconder a Claudio, la gallina mascota oficial de Portugal, dentro de otra mochila no había sido buena idea ya que casi había quedado la mochila lleno de agujeros. Portugal lo tenía mas que claro: iba a comprarles un peluche para que dejaran a su pobre mascota en paz.

-La verdad es que comer aquí algo es como una clavada de estaca a un vampiro, vamos, muy doloroso...-suspiro Hodei mientras que pagaba 2 euros por un almendrado.

-¿echamos un partido?-pregunto Bilbao mientras sacaba su pelota del Athletic

-No, os lo prohíbo...- intento empezar a hablar la pamplonesa.

Pero de nuevo, las naciones chico volvieron a pasar de ella, incluso Hodei. Había que ser mas que tonto, idiota. Además, como para no saber que la mejor portera de todas era su hermana. Haizea agarro a las chicas y se fueron a un lugar a dejar las cosas. Con poco disimulo sacaron al gallo y la donostiarra le dio instrucciones para que pareciera un gallo de peluche. Se echaron crema y ya ahí pudieron ver como los hombres empezaban a jugar contra los amigos de Ainara a fútbol. Izarra tenía razón, aquello no iba a acabar nada bien. Aunque eso no quitaba animar como una animadora, no? Además, tenía que sacarle partido a cierta mascota que había traído...

Pobre Claudio...

* * *

Ainara suspiro, ya era hora de la comida. Agradecía que había llevado su bocata de tortilla de patata alavesa y una cola. Se fue a fuera, con el segurata que estaba fumando.

-Jefe...¿aburrida la sesión?

-Como siempre, Ainara... no pasa nada, aunque mejor así...

-¡Tendrás morro! Yo pringando como una idiota y tu vigilando... esto de la economía y la política es un autentico rollazo... con lo feliz que sería jugando a baloncesto...

-no me digas eso, que acabaré por querer que acabemos en la mas miserable ruina y por supuesto que un día de estos tenemos que volver a echar una partida... sería brutal...

-¡Por la patata! ¡Claro que sería brutal!

-Por cierto... ¿y tu hermana? Haizea siempre viene a molestarme un rato...

-Eso te pasa por haberle gustado... esta en Mendizorrotza con las naciones que vinieron de visita...

-uf...¿y no te da miedo?

-Obvio que si... no me fio para nada... pobres mis colegas del Mendizorrotza

* * *

-Te dije que estaban buenísimos...-suspiro la donostiarra-siempre juegan con mi hermana... si es que... buf! *¬*

-Joder... ¡y tanto! Pero mira... se ha quitado la camiseta!

-y eso es real... no tiene ni photoshop ni nada...

-¿pero que educación es esa?

-Austria déjanos ver tranquilas los amigos de mi hermana

-Es que ya sabíamos que algunas naciones están buenísimos, míralos, pero es que no siempre vemos a esos monumentos...

-Aunque juegan peor que nosotros al fútbol...

-Es que son mejores al baloncesto, ¿sabes?

-Animemos un rato! Mirad lo que le he echo a Claudio...

-¡Paulo! ¡Estate atento! ¡Te acaban de marcar!- se quejo Antonio al ver el gol

El luso se había desmayado. Su Claudio vestido de animadora...¿que animal sin corazón había echo aquello? Seguro que estaba sufriendo...

Cuando el partido acabo, los chicos felicitaron a las naciones por el buen partido y propusieron a baloncesto... pero...

-¡Ni de coña!

-¿y tu eres el hermano de Ainara? ¡ella nunca rechazaría jugar a nada!  
-No es mi culpa de que sea tan idiota...

-¡oye! Eso no se le dice a un hermano...

-Lo que le pasa al bilbotarra es que no tiene huevos a jugar a baloncesto...

-¿Que no? ¡Dale!

Ahora ya sabía porque Ainara se negaba a que jugaran juntos... eran como críos.

* * *

Ya había acabado con todo y podían irse, ya que solo eran las cuatro y media. La joven no sabía a donde ir, si a casa, descansar y ver como llegaban muertos sus hermanos o ir a ver que tal y echar un chapuzón... ya de paso jugar un poco a voley y baloncesto que desde el día anterior que no hacía deporte.

-Ainara, tienes visita-la advirtió su amigo segurata

-¡Aita!-grito y fue corriendo a donde el mientras movía los brazos- ¿zer moduz?

-Ondo nere alabatxo maitea... goazen ba Mendizorrotzara*

-¡Suerte!-se despidió el segurata

La chica se sentó a tras y mientras que el padre conducía, la chica se iba cambiando. Era lo bueno de tener mucho espacio!

* * *

-Que paliza les están dando...

las chicas vieron como las naciones iban perdiendo contra los amigos de la pequeña Ainara. Ahora si que entendían porque los gasteiztarras eran mejores en baloncesto que en fútbol. Y claro estaba que a Antxon no le estaba gustando para nada la situación. Lo que mas le fastidiaba en aquellos momentos a Haizea era que su tío Paulo la había obligado a quitar el traje a Claudio... pero no contaba con las habilidades ninja de su sobrina para ponerle de nuevo el trajecito. El Gallo no se libraba ni con la mejor de las suertes.

-¡QUE RAYOS!-grito la voz de una chica de pronto. Las chicas vieron que era Ainara muy enfadada- ¡Trae pa ca el balón, Jon!- ella con un simple movimiento le quito el balón, dejando sorprendida a la gente- ¡¿que parte de no jugar contra ellos no entendisteis?!

-¿Que?

-¡Te dije que las advertencias les daban igual!-grito Izarra

-Para que luego digan de los de Bilbao...

-bueno... ya que habéis empezado... ayudare un poco a la familia...¡Hodei! ¡Arbitro imparcial!

Le lanzo la pelota y guiño el ojo a su hermano. El padre se puso junto a las chicas y el austriaco con algunos chicos mas que estaban mirando. Paulo iba a volver a quejarse del traje de Claudio cuando escucho un silbato, ya había empezado el partido.

La chica ya había cogido la pelota y había pasado a sus amigos con tal rapidez que las naciones no la llegaron a ver hasta que llego a canasta. Hay ya marco y las chicas aplaudieron a su favor.

-¿Practicado?

-Todos los días,Jontxu- guiño el ojo-¡vamos chicos! ¡no me hagáis jugar sola! ¡Tío deja a Claudio un rato!

Gracias a la ayuda de la gasteiztarra, consiguieron darle la vuelta al marcador. La verdad era que después de aquella partida, fueron directos al campo de volley y ya de ahí, la pequeña pudo echar el chapuzón que tanto necesitaba. Una tarde entretenida aunque las naciones no se libraron, y mucho menos los hermanos de la pequeña, de la bronca de Vitoria.

Pensó que el día ya se había acabado de una buena forma cuando recibió una llama antes de irse a dormir.

-Recoge a tus borrachos amigos... el jefe los ha echado... si te contará todo lo que han roto...

-¿Y donde los meto ahora?

-No te queda otra que en tu casa... ya lo siento...

-Tu...tu tranquilo

La chica colgó y se cambió. Haizea e Izarra, que todavía estaban despiertas terminando unas tareas, se fijaron en como se iba enfadada.

Llego al hotel en bicicleta y vio al jefe enfadado. Vio que solo eran pocos... pero a todas todas, no sabía que pintaba Paulo entre ellos.

-Han destrozado la sala, las habitaciones, uno de ellos casi se tira a dos de mis sirvientas, han montado un jaleo...

-Lo pago todo, tu tranquilo- dijo viendo la factura. Aquello no iba a solucionar sus problemas económicos- ¿como es que han tomado alcohol? No entiendo...

-Ni yo, pero las reglas son las reglas, Gasteiz

Paulo se quedo mirando a la cabizbaja gasteiztarra, que estaba andando con la bicicleta en las manos,llevándolos a su casa. La idea de la borrachera sabía que era de los tres super amigotes que iban ya algo apagados, pero el también había pagado aquellos platos rotos. Ya le diría a su sobrina nieta que había sido su culpa para que no se enfadase mas con Antonio.

Llegaron a la casa y vieron a Euskadi despierto esperando a Vitoria. La sorpresa no fue para nada buena.

-¡Como se os ocurre hacer eso! Ademas con el triathlon no se donde meteros ahora...

Inglaterra cayo al suelo dormido.

-Por lo menos alguien puede dormir-suspiro Haizea con un poco de aire de bromista- a preparar camas, Izarra

-Fue mi culpa- soltó antes de nada Paulo. Su hermano se quedo mirando

Al escuchar aquello, Ainara salió corriendo del lugar a fuera. El padre intento pararla, pero ella era muy rápida aunque estuviera cansada.

-¿porque mientes?-le había pillado el bilbotarra

-Ya ella odia demasiado a mi hermano, ¿no crees?...¿vamos a por ella?

-Tu tranquilo... ya volverá... -dijo Hodei mientras iba a su habitación-la que has liado...

* * *

**El rincon del Asterisco:**

**-MENDIZORROTZA:** Este lugar publico solo abre en verano sus piscinas al aire libre. Esta al lado del campo de fútbol donde juega el Alaves. Incluyeron unas cubiertas y un gimnasio hace poco.

-**Maroto JAUNA: **Señor Maroto (no estoy llamando viejo a Maroto, es como una forma de respeto)

**-Siberia-Gasteiz: **Es que se conoce así a Vitoria por el frío que hace o el cambio brusco que a veces tiene (de aquí sale una broma de rusos en vitoria XD)

**-Gamarra: **Son las otras piscinas descubiertas publicas de Vitoria. Estas cuentan con parrilla y todo para hacer picnic aunque estan algo lejos -.-"

**-Pijama del Athletic y Leon: **Ya se sabe a nivel nacional que el animal de este equipo es el Leon y si... sacaron pijama...

-**Greenkana: **Fue un proyecto al que no pude ir que es de hacer recorrido por vitoria y "hacerse uno/a mas green"

-**alfombra verde: **En vitoria se hace algo llamadao FesTVal y para recibir actores, suelen poner una alfombra roja... este año la pusieron verde por green capital -.-"

-**¡Aita ¿zer moduz?+Ondo nere alabatxo maitea... goazen ba Mendizorrotzara: **¡papa! ¿que tal? + bien mi querida hijita... vamos a Mendizorrotza

* * *

**Zola responde a los comentarios esta vez con un Gracias!** La verdad es que si tengo que mencionar el pasado de los tres + dos ya que es clave de la historia. y si... a Claudio aun le queda un poco de sufrimiento...

_Si... he tardado demasiado y ademas tendría que ir metiendo un poco de prisa porque Vitoria Gasteiz Green Gara termina en diciembre... aunque supuestamente en la historia esten en verano XD _

_aio^^  
_


	5. peces en garaio y coches en txagorritxu

Ya era mañana temprana cuando Haizea se despertó. Vio que estaba en la habitación de su hermana y al juzgar por el sonido de su espalda, había dormido en mala postura. Normal... se había quedado esperando hasta tarde a su hermana. Seguro que algo le había pasado porque ella no era de tardar tanto en uno de sus paseos de despejar la mente nocturnos. Era realmente preocupante, ¿donde había pasado la noche?

-¡Ainara!-entro gritando Paulo. Haizea lo miro tan mal como podía con su cara dormida. El luso se fijo que estaba solo ella. Lo iba a matar. Todo era culpa de su mentira.

-¡Ella a pasado la noche fuera por tu culpa!-le recrimino de inmediato

-Me vas a decir tu como porque llueve a cantaros...

La chica se levanto y al subir las persianas se fijo que las calles de vitoria estaban totalmente mojadas. No estaba lloviendo, estaba jarreando.

-Siberia-Gasteiz otra vez...-suspiro la chica. se giro para ver al luso con cara de enfadada-Espero que estés satisfecho por mentir a tu sobrina nieta... payaso...

La chica ignoró al gallo preocupado y se fue a preparar un desayuno. La verdad es que justo ese día iba a ser realmente largo y angustioso.

* * *

_Misterio en Vitoria_

_Peces en Garaio y coches en Txagorritxu*_

* * *

-Esto os vendrá bien para la resaca- dijo Izarra mientras le daba a cada uno un vaso

La verdad era que nadie comentaba nada,era un silencio muy incomodo para todos. Haizea estaba llamando a todo el mundo de su larga agenda, pero nadie sabía de su hermana. Llego a preocuparse mas cuando escucho a uno de sus amigos decirle que había cancelado una partida amistosa de baloncesto. Aquello ya era mas que preocupante. Hasta Bilbao tenía ganas de matar a las naciones, dos en especial por todo el lio. Los iba a matar de la peor forma. Vale que no siempre se llevase bien con su hermana, pero ver como a ella se le deshacía la imagen de Portugal por culpa del payaso español y ella se iba a llorar sola hacía que su parte de hermano mayor saliese a intentar defender la de ese mal. Como aquella vez. Los tres siempre se habían defendido como podían,siempre se habían apoyado. _Hirurak Bat_.*

-Salgamos en su busca- soltó España- ¿sabréis por donde anda?

-A diferencia de ti muy bien-soltó arisco el bilbotarra

-Pues vamos!-saltó el luso

-Os vais... fuera de vitoria, de Euskadi, del mundo si podéis...- soltó Donostia mientras iba a por la sudadera- Izarra, cuida de ellos, que por lo menos tienes algo de cabeza. Antxon y yo volvemos en unos momentos de hablar con las otras naciones para que pasen el día en la casa

-No tardéis...-dijo antes de que salieran Treviño.

-Ahora que me fijo...-empezo Gilbert-la casa es suficientemente grande para que entremos las naciones... ¿porque..?

-No te importa- soltó Izarra antes de ir a la cocina

-Es algo complicado- termino Hodei antes de enchufar la play station al televisor.

Haizea estaba realmente enfadada. Delante de sus narices y ella sin moverse... realmente insultante. iba a un paso muy rápido, la cual Bilbo intentaba seguirla. El también estaba enfadado, pero no llegaba a tales extremos de ir corriendo a donde estaban yendo esas naciones. Fue entrar como una moto e ir directa a donde estaban las naciones todavía desayunando tranquilamente.

-¡Mi hermana no aparece por vuestra culpa!

-Tranquila...-dijo Austria después de taparse los oídos- ya se encontrará a la joven...

-¡¿que este tranquila?! ¡madarikatua!*

-¡Haizea!-le llamo la atención su hermano- a ver, os iréis a la casa de mi hermana y no os movéis ni de coña... ¿estamos? Nosotros estaremos buscando a nuestra hermanita... ai de vosotros si no aparece...

Los chavales fueron a la entrada, donde hablaron con los amigos de la niña. Todos dieron ideas de donde podrían estar. De mientras, el padre estaba de cuerpo en el trabajo por mandato de su lehendakari, pero de mente estaba muy preocupado por su niña mimada. Estaba muy pendiente del móvil para no perder detalle. Ahi de las naciones si no la encontraban sana y salva.

Uno de los chicos se quedo pensando...¿lugares que ella adoraba? Por ahora solo se le ocurrían, por lo poco que estaban, el anillo verde entero que visitaron el otro día, Mendizorrotza, y aquel raro lugar donde se quemo Arthur... em...¿Garaio? ¡Bingo! Seguro que no habían mirado ahí porque era ilógico ir cuando estaba lloviendo pero cuando uno esta solo, siempre quiere ir a su sitio favorito aunque llueva, bien lejos del mundo... Solo tenía que adivinar como ir... quizás si preguntaba como se iba a la estación aquella de autobuses del primer día a la chica de recepción...prefería ir solo a ver si tenía suerte...

Las naciones vieron la casa de la niña y se fijaron en una cosa: era lo suficientemente grande como para meter a las naciones a presión. Sería que la niña no querría que la liasen en su casa. Izarra fue muy estricta a la hora de poner las normas de la casa, prohibiendo que se acercaran a ciertas habitaciones privadas. La chica se sentó en el sillón del padre y todos se fijaron en su libro- biblia*.

-¿La segunda... guerra mundial?-pregunto en voz alta el italiano menor

-Yo que tu no la molestaba- saltó Treviño- ella si no os a preguntado nada de... "vuestro pasado" es porque se lo sabe o porque lo esta estudiando. Ella la historia la toca sola y luego nos da clase mas fácil... se las sabe casi todas...

-casi todo~-susurro la húngara pensando en una idea...

-Pero eso no significa que nos conozca- Inglaterra mientras se servía té- una cosa es la historia del país pero otra es nuestra personalidad

-Y bien que te conocemos... ¿o no te acuerdas, guiri?- dijo enfadada la chica. Una cosa que no soportaba era que hablasen mientras que leía. Se marcho a su habitación y la cerro con llave.

-Ya la has enfadado... eres poco listo, inglesucho...-suspiro mientras encendía la play para echar un sing star- ¿quien primer?

-¿Alguien a visto a mi hermano?-pregunto en voz alta al ver que no estaba fuera fumando.

* * *

Si que le había costado encontrar la puñetera estación de buses. Se alegraba de estar solo en aquello, así, si la encontraba, podría tener con ella una conversación de aquellas en las que una persona se volvía libro para la otra. Aunque el de persona sociable tenía muy poco. Fue llegar y como se imaginaba, solo vería barro, lluvia... y soledad. No estaba nadie. Encima el sin paraguas, mojandose. Empezó a andar un poco, ya que se había fijado que en realidad, el lugar era grande.

-¡Te has vuelto a equivocar de camino!-escucho gritar a una chica- ¡date caña o se me descongelara el churrasco!

¿quien planificaba una barbacoa en un día lluvioso? Se notaba que no había mucha inteligencia española... quizás ellos sabrían algo de la niña...

-Tranquilízate mujer...-se fijo en el chico que estaba yendo a ellos- ¿pasa algo,chaval?

-es que estaba buscando a una...niña con...

-¿Ainara?-pregunto la mujer cortando la frase en la que iba a describir a la gasteiztarra

-¿como lo sabe?

-es la única que vendría aunque lloviera-dijo casi riéndose el hombre- estará en el otro lado ya comiendo pescado... ¿te llevamos?

-Si me hace el favor... es que no se donde esta...

-Tu seras uno de esos amigos internacionales de la chiquilla... dime...¿te gusta pescar? una vez estuve en...

* * *

La donostiarra llego a la casa muy cansada. La verdad era que había mirado hasta en Mendizorrotza para nada. Ni en la biblioteca, ni en el anillo verde...¡ni en la estatua de Ken Follet! También había preguntado en Lopidana y Yurre* pero nada... aquello ya si que era mala suerte. ¿y si le había pasado algo? Antxon ya estaba decidido a matar al español y al portugués. Fue entrar a la casa y ver a todos con aquel aparato endemoniado. Ella era mas de Wii.

-¿la habéis encontrado?-pregunto el luso

-No...-dijo yendo directa a su habitación

Antxon ni cambio palabra con nadie. Ya era absolutamente inútil, ni tenía fuerzas para nada.

-Tranquila mujer... habrá ido a por tabaco...-dijeron intentando consolarla...de consolarla, bien poco, seguia muy inquieta

* * *

Toda la travesía hablando de caza y pesca...no había estado tan mal porque los que estaban con el no eran españoles, si no euskaldunes... Vio que el lugar no era muy currado, pero se notaba que la naturaleza vivía en paz. No entendía... ¿donde estaba Ainara? Los señores entraron en el caserío y solo le dijeron que bajase las escalerillas. Menudo desafío extremo, ya que no tenían barandilla y estaba algo resbaladizo, a la par que justo al lado estaba un pequeño precipicio. Vio aquel paseillo que le habían comentado, donde se solía pescar. Miro para su izquierda, ya que no le quedaba otra, y vio a la niña en aquel extraño hueco donde había una parrilla donde ya solo quedaba un pescado, ya que vio como la niña cogía y comía mientras miraba por la ventana. Se la veía triste y su pelo ya algo encrespado. Sería de la lluvia. Daba igual. Se acerco y vio que la chica lo miraba de soslayo. Decidió romper el silencio.

-Tus hermanos te están buscando...

Ella no respondió. Tan solo, con la mirada, vio el último pescado. Agarro un plato y lo puso en el antes de intentar dárselo al chico. Este cogió un tenedor y se puso a su lado. Era la primera vez que hablaba mientras comía junto a alguien pescado... tendría que haber traído su receta...

-¿ellos te han mandado a aquí? Si ninguno de ellos conoce este lugar... solo tu...

cuando la chica dejo aquello, el chico la miro un poco extrañado.

-Si es que a nadie se le ocurrió mirar aquí, no es mi culpa...¿cuando regresamos?

-le pedimos a los Irusta que nos lleven...los que me trajeron,que en poco se van...

-Espera, antes tenemos que hablar...

-¿que quieres saber?

-¿que te pasa? Di la verdad, se te ve mas apagada que una bombilla...

-¿porque el tío lo ha echo?-empezó a lloriquear la chica-¿porque lo ha defendido?

-¿A España? Siempre lo hace... es su hermanito pequeño, lo hace para protegerlo... ¿que es lo que os pasa exactamente con ese idiota? Mira que yo lo odio con ganas y todo el mundo lo sabe...

-Es que es una historia muy larga, tulipan...

El chico,en intento a consolarla, la abrazó. El sonido de un móvil la corto. El contesto,era su hermanita. Era verdad, no le había dicho a nadie a donde iba. Además se fijo en la cantidad de perdidas y eran demasiadas como para poner a la chica muy nerviosa. Le dijo que se tranquilizase y que ya iría con la pequeña gasteiztarra. Ainara no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que si no regresaba, tendría problemas a casco porro.

* * *

Haizea respiro tranquila cuando escucho aquella noticia a manos de la belga, aunque le hubiera gustado ser ella quien la encontrase. No le habían dicho donde estaban, pero ya daba igual. Cuando llegaran, la chica se iba a tragar unas buenas palabras y abrazos en privado...

además, todavía no le había aplicado la crema.

Los chicos estaban en el salón cantando con las chicas... menos Liechtenstein que se había puesto ha hacer una bufanda de los colores de la bandera de Ainara en forma de regalo. Emma estaba muy enfadada con su hermano, ella también quería ir a saber donde a buscar y animar a la pequeña Green Capital, aunque la verdad era que la había sorprendido demasiado, ya que el de sociable tenía bien muy poco, casi nulo.

-Paulo...¿no estarás enfadado conmigo, no?

-No... tu tranquilo...

Era incapaz de enfadarse con su propio hermano, por muy cabrón que haya sido con el en alguna de sus chorradas. Tan solo estaba ansioso por saber que había pasado con la pequeña, y porque justo lo tenía que haber encontrado uno de los enemigos de su hermano... aunque le cayera bien el chico tulipán. Izarra había salido de la habitación y se había sentado al lado de su hermano. Le susurro unas palabras y este se volvió blanco como la nieve. La chica lo miraba bien serio y ambos se fueron sin decir nada, aunque era normal que nadie se percatara de aquello, ya que estaban concentrados intentando saber que estaba cantando el japonés tan bajito.

* * *

La familia Irusta había sido muy maja dejándolos en el hotel para irse a la casa de la chica. La chica iba a paso lento, ya que aun estaba cansada porque no había dormido bien en la noche. La verdad era que no sabía que decir a la familia, y mucho menos que hacer cuando viera a Paulo.

-Aun que sea... adelanta un poco de historia- dijo el holandés mientras encendía la pipa y se paraba

-Pues... es algo un poco complicado...-dijo la chica mientras cruzaba sin mirar sin darse cuenta que andaba sola- prefiero que lo veas en la intimidad...

-¡Cuidado!- se dio cuenta demasiado tarde...

* * *

No entendía porque estaban tardando demasiado. Quizás se habían parado ha hablar. No lo sabía, pero todas sus dudas iban a ser resueltas con una llamada.

-Tu hermanita esta de camino al hospital... la atropellaron por accidente...

* * *

**club del asterisco...**

***Txagorritxu: **Hospital en Vitoria cerca de el gobierno vasco

***madarikatua: **Maldito

***Libro-Biblia:** Me refiero a un libro que sacarn hace poco sobre la segunda guerra mundial (no es publicidad ;) que es realmente gordo...

***Lopidana y Yurre: **Pueblos que se conectan gracias al anillo verde: el nexo mas cercano a Lopidana esta en Gobeo al final de zadorra y Yurre en un puente


End file.
